Possession on New Earth
by whovianpower
Summary: Cassandra is stranded on New Earth in a hospital basement, being cared for by a forced grown clone called Chip. Oh, and she's a piece of skin, stretched across a metal frame with a brain in a jar at her feet. If she had feet... When Rose Tyler appears, Cassandra is up to no good...New Earth, see everything from Cassandra s POV, including inside the minds of Rose and the Doctor.
1. A New Begining

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. Wish I did, though...**

"Moisturize me." I commanded. Chip hurried over and sprayed me. I enjoyed it for a moment, until Chip placed the bottle down beside me. He hurried over to the computer, flicking a couple switches. He gasped at the screen.  
>" Human! She's pure blood human!" He pressed a button, and the spider, which explored the land outside the hospital, moved around. Chip stepped to the side, reaching for something, and I saw the screen. The spider followed two people, a man and a woman. I noticed that she had blond hair. An idea struck me.<br>"Impossible! I recognize that child!" I breathed. "Her face! Show me her face!"  
>"Closer, closer…" Chip whispered, spinning a button round.<br>"Face! Face!" I chanted, watching as the spider rotated around the couple, who were getting up, out of the apple grass. I caught a few of their words.  
>"Can we visit New New York, so good they named it twice?" The woman asked. Her voice was so familiar. Even after 23 years I recognized it.<br>"Well, I thought we'd go there first." The man said, pulling on his jacket. His arms blocked the woman's face from the spider's eye. With one hand, he pointed ahead of them. I didn't know at what.  
>"Why? What is it?" The woman asked.<br>"Some sort of hospital." The man said. I could see his face now. He was handsome, I admitted that. Silky brown hair, thick eyebrows… he wasn't half bad. He turned his face away to look at the woman. "The green moon on the side, that's the universal symbol for hospitals. I got this. A message on the psychic paper." He pulled out a wallet and showed it to the woman. "Somebody wants to see me." I watched them closely. I don't blame whoever it is for wanting to see him.  
>"Hmm…" muttered the woman. "And I thought we were just sightseeing. Come on, then. Let's go and buy some grapes."<br>The man smiled and turned his head back, and I saw her face. My eyes widened as my suspicions were confirmed.  
>"Rose Tyler!" I proclaimed. "I knew it! That dirty blond assassin!"<br>"She's coming here, Mistress!" Chip reported.  
>"This is beyond coincidence!" I cried, as a plan formed in my mind. "This is destiny! At last, I can be revenged on that little-"<p>

* * *

><p>The man and Rose Tyler entered the hospital, and the spider lost eyesight of them. But that didn't matter. Chip hacked into the security cameras. We had eyes on the lobby and all lifts. Chip rushed around, setting up the Psychograph, as I mentally readied myself for what was to come.<br>I glanced up in time to watch Rose notice one of the Cat/Nun/Nurses walk by her. She stared in bewilderment.  
>"They're cats," she said.<br>"No don't stare," the man told her, looking back. "Imagine what you look like to them, all pink and yellow." He looked behind her and pointed. "That's where I'd put the shop. Right there." My eyebrows knitted together. Shop? What's this about a shop? Apparently, I've missed something. The man with great hair walked towards the lift as Rose gawked stupidly in another direction. The lift doors opened, and the man walked inside.  
>"Ward 26, thanks." He said to the computer.<br>Chip pressed a couple of buttons, whispering to himself. Down in the lobby, I watched the door shut as Rose hurried forward.  
>"Hold on! Hold on!"<br>My eyes flicked back and forth between the camera watching the man and the camera watching Rose.  
>"Oh, too late, I'm going up." The man said. Rose heard him.<br>"It's all right, there's another lift." She said, reaching over to press the button.  
>"Ward 26." The man called. "And watch out for disinfectant."<br>"Watch out for the what?" Rose called.  
>"The disinfectant!" the man called, louder.<br>"The what?"  
>"The disin- oh you'll find out." The man muttered, throwing his head back in annoyance.<br>Back in the lobby, the doors opened up for Rose, and she stepped into the lift. She glanced upward towards the celing.  
>"Er- ward 26… thanks…" she said unsurly. The doors closed. In both lifts, an automated voice filled the room.<br>"Commence stage one, disinfection." Suddenly, water blasted into the lifts. The man didn't flinch. Rose, on the other hand, howled. She started slapping the walls, trying to turn it off. It was actually amusing to watch. Right as the blowdrying started, Chip turned off the moniter.  
>"Go retrieve her, Chip." I commanded. "And turn on the tape on your way out." He obeyed silently, and my favorite tape played on the walls. Chip left the room.<br>A younger version of me was displayed on the screen. I was about 37 at that time, having drinks with the ambasidor of Thrace. Handsome man.  
>I watched a couple seconds of the tape, before I closed my eyes, in wait of Chip, who would soon bring Rose. My new body.<p> 


	2. New Earth, New Body

A few minutes had passed when I finally heard a small noise. Chip hurried into the room quickly, and hid behind a pillar next to me. I saw a flash of yellow hair as Rose entered the room. She didn't seem to notice me at first. She watched the video which was playing on the wall.  
>"Wait a minute," she said suddenly, "That's-" her head flew my way.<br>"Peek-a-boo!" I cried gleefully. She held up a sharp pointed object towards me, brandishing it like a sword.  
>"Don't you come anywhere near me, Cassandra," she warned. I scoffed.<br>"What do you think I'm going to do? Flap you to death?"  
>"Ya," she said hesitantly. Then she jabbed her weapon in Chip's direction. "But what about Gollum?"<br>"Oh," I sighed. "That's just Chip. He's my pet."  
>Chip jumped forward.<br>"I worship the mistress!" he exclaimed. I glanced in his direction.  
>"Moisturize me, moisturize me!" he sprayed me. "He's not even a proper life form," I went on. "He's a forced grown clone. I modeled him after my favorite pattern. But he's so faithful." I smiled a bit. "Chip sees to my physical needs."<br>"I hope that means food," Rose said with a disgusted look on her face. "How come you're still alive?"  
>"After you murdered me?" I demanded, anger in my voice.<br>"That was your own fault," Rose sassed, pointing her weapon at me. I was about to retort when Chip interrupted.  
>"The brain of my mistress survived," he piped up. He glanced at me. "And her pretty blue eyes were salvaged from the bin." I fluttered my eyes, looking upward.<br>"But what about the skin?" she demanded. "I saw it. You-you got ripped apart."  
>"That piece of skin was taken from the front of my body," I told her. "This piece is the back."<br>"Right!" Rose laughed. "So you're talking out of your-"  
>"Ask not!"<br>"The mistress was lucky to survive," Chip put in. "Chip secreted m'lady into the hospital."  
>"So they don't know you're here?" Rose asked.<br>"Chip steals medicine. Helps m'lady," he started reaching out behind my skin. "Sooths her, strokes her,"  
>I was about to snap at him, but Rose beat me to it.<br>"You can stop right there, Chip."  
>"But I'm so alone, hidden down here. The last human in existence." I whispered.<br>"Oh, don't start that again, they've called this planet New Earth!" she scoffed.  
>"A vegetable patch!" I snapped.<br>"And there's millions of humans out there. Millions of them."  
>"Mutant stock!"<br>"They evolved, Cassandra. They just evolved, like they should. You stayed still. You got yourself all pickled and preserved, and what good did it do you?"  
>I didn't respond to that. My eyes wandered to the movie, which was still playing on the wall. Rose's eyes followed me.<br>"Oh, I remember that night. Drinks for the Ambassador of Thrace. That was the last time anyone told me I was beautiful. After that it became such hard work," I added in a harsh voice.  
>"Well, you've got a knack for survival, I'll give you that."<br>"I have not been idle, Rose," I told her. "Tucked away underneath this hospital. I've been listening." I lowered my voice. "The sisters are hiding something."  
>This surprised Rose.<br>"What do you mean?" she questioned.  
>"Oh, these cats have secrets," it was time. "Hush, let me whisper. Come closer."<br>As predicted, Rose began to back up she pointed at me with her weapon.  
>"You must be joking if you think I'm going anywhere near you."<br>She backed up, right under the psychograft. Energy leapt towards her and grabbed her arms, holding them still. She struggled, but remained stuck.  
>"Chip, activate the psychograft."<br>"I can't move!" Rose cried, stating the obvious. "Cassandra, let me go!" Chip flipped a switch, and light streamed down, enclosing her in a cage. "What are you doing?" Rose demanded in distress. I grinned widely, forgetting about the laughter lines I was once afraid to get.  
>"The lady's moving on!" I cried gleefully. "It's goodbye trampoline, and hello Blondie!"<br>The psychograft began on my end too. My brain tingled at my feet (if I had any), and my vision began to blur slightly. I don't know how to describe it exactly, but to the best of my ability, I'd say that I felt my mind and soul combine into one, and rise from my makeshift body. It's a bit scary at first to be floating in the air without a vessel, but I got used to it pretty fast. The atoms of my essence gathered into a sort of pink stream of air, and gradually began flowing in the direction of Rose. She stared at me scared, right before I entered her body.  
>I felt her entire body waver as I felt myself get comfortable in her head. Rose's mind was pushed back. I could tell that there was some discomfort for her, but I just didn't care. Chip must have turned off the bonds, because Rose's body collapsed onto the ground.<br>I could see out of her eyes. I was breathing like I used to 2,000 years before. There was an odd thumping in my chest. Her heart… I had a heart! A voice brought me to reality, and total control.  
>"Mistress?"<br>I opened my eyes, and saw Chip's face looking down at me.  
>Out of force of habit, I said, "Moisturize me." He hurried away, and returned almost instantly with the spray bottle. I started to stand up, when felt my arms moving.<br>"How bizarre," I whispered (It was bizarre to hear Rose's voice when I talk instead of mine), "Arms! Fingers!" I waved them in front of my face, then reached up to feel Rose's hair. "Hair! Let me see! Let me see!" I stumbled to my feet and hurried to the mirror accrues the room. I stared into it, stroking Rose's hair. "Oh my g-d!" I exclaimed, clutching the side of Rose's jacket. "I'm a chav!" I panted, then continued in distress. "Look at me! From class to brass!" I thought for a moment. "Although," I murmured, unzipping Rose's blue jacket a bit. "Ooh," I ran my hands down her hips. "Curves. Ooh, baby," I started bouncing up and down, and for some reason, Chip started bouncing with me. "It's like living inside a bouncy castle."  
>"The mistress is beautiful," Chip piped up.<br>"Absolutment!" I smiled. Then I noticed something. "Ooh, but look,"  
>The equipment that had been keeping me alive, just five minutes before, was fried. There was nothing left of it. Chip, (Rose) and I approached it.<br>"Oh, the brain lead expired," Chip said. "My old mistress is gone." I smiled.  
>"But safe and sound in here," I whispered, tapping Rose's temple.<br>"But what of the Rose child's mind?"  
>"Oh, tucked away," I said. "I think I can just about access the surface memory…"<br>I reached out mentally, and pulled Rose's mind forward a little bit. I heard her cry softly within her mind, as I entered her memory.  
>My eyes flooded with pictures of her and the man I saw her with earlier. Whispers of their conversations echoed in my mind.<br>_So where are we going?  
>Farther than we've ever gone before.<br>_I went slightly deeper into her memory. I gasped as I listened to conversation from a few days ago. She was with the Doctor! But where was he?  
><em>Every cell in my body is dying.<br>Well can't you do something about it?  
>Ya, I'm doing it right now! Timelords have this little trick…<br>_The words faded away slightly as I moved a bit forward in her memory. Maybe I missed something.  
>The next memory involved the man Rose was with earlier.<br>_What about you? What are you going to do next?  
>Well, back to the TARDIS. Same old life.<br>On your own?  
>Why? Don't you wanna come?<br>Well, yeah.  
>Do you though?<br>Yeah!  
>I just thought… because I changed.<br>Ya, I thought because you changed you might not want me anymore.  
><em>Changed? What does that mean, changed?  
><em>No, I'd love you to come!<br>Okay…  
><em>The memory faded away, and a memory from today surfaced. The man was there. They were lying on the man's coat in the grass outside the hospital.  
><em>So what's the city called?<br>New New York.  
>Oh come on.<br>It is! It's the city of New New York. Strictly speaking, it's the fifteenth New York since the original, so that makes it New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York. What?  
>Your so different.<br>New New Doctor.  
><em>New Doctor? Wait a minute…  
>"Gosh, she's with the Doctor." I said aloud, retreating from Rose's mind. "That man," I murmured. "He's the Doctor. The same Doctor with a new face! That hypocrite! I must get the name of his surgon," I went on, walking back to the mirror. "I could use with a bit of work." I studied Rose's body a bit more. "Although.. a nice rear bumper."<br>Rose's back pocket started vibrating, which slightly though not visibly startled me. I slipped a device I had never seen before out of her pocket.  
>"Oh, it seems to be ringing," I observed. "Is it meant to ring?"<br>"A primitive communications device."  
>I flipped it open and the screen blinked. The man's—Doctor's voice came through the device.<br>"Rose, where are you?" he called through the device. It was sort of quiet.  
>I figured I had to put it to my ear. I slowly brought it up to my ear and asked Chip in a hushed whisper, "How does she speak?"<br>"Old Earth Cockney," Chip whispered back.  
>"Er…" I said into it hesitantly. "Wotcha?"<br>"Where've you been? How long does it take to get to Ward 26?"  
>Now I knew where to go.<br>"I'm on my way, governor." I said cockily. "I shall proceed up the apples and pears."  
>I thought I was doing a very good impression. This Doctor didn't seem to suspect anything.<br>"You'll never guess," he told me. "I'm with the Face of Boe. Remember him?"  
>Oh I remembered him. I hated that stupid floating jar head.<br>"Oh," I said in a strained happy tone. "Of course I do; that big old… boat… race."  
>"I'd better go," he said suddenly in a distracted tone. "See ya in a minute."<br>The line went dead and I flicked the device closed.  
>"Well, I'm gonna head to Ward 26," I told Chip as I studied Rose's body again.<br>"What are you going to do, Mistress?" Chip asked as I tugged on the cuff of Rose's blue jacket.  
>"I was serious about the nursecat/nuns' secrets." I told him, unzipping Rose's jacket completely and slipping it off. "And I think it's time to find out what they're hiding."  
>"What's in Ward 26?"<br>"The Doctor," I replied, popping the top buttons to Rose's shirt. I bent over and combed the back of Rose's hair with my fingers, then straightened myself out as Chip responded.  
>"But this Doctor man is dangerous."<br>"Dangerous and clever," I agreed. "I could use a mind like his. The sisterhood is up to something." I turned to him. "Remember that old Earth saying; never trust a nun, never trust a nurse, and never trust a cat." I held my hand out. "Perfume?"  
>Chip placed a little vial in my hands, and I slipped it in my shirt.<br>"Ooh," I shivered. I glanced at Chip. "Ok, here's the plan…" I explained it to him, and he followed me out the door, to the lift.


	3. Intensive Care

The lift doors opened to reveal Ward 26, a busy and bustling place. There were more patients than I could count, stretching down the long ward. Nun/cat/nurses walked around attending to patients, and in the middle of it all, the young man with a mess of brown on his head—the Doctor—walked around, looking over the patients. I tugged on Rose's shirt again, smoothing it out as I walked forward.  
>The Doctor's face lit up when he saw me—or rather, Rose.<br>"There you are," he said, taking my (Rose's) hand and pulling me forward. "Take a look at this patient." My eyes fell on a man with red skin, suspended in thin air. I tilted my head slightly, trying to figure out what that disease was. The Doctor explained. "Marconi's disease," he told me. "Should take years to recover. Two days. I've never seen anything like it. They've invented a cell washing cascade, it's amazing," He turned to me and muttered quietly, "Their medical science is WAY advanced. And this one," he took my hand again and pulled me in the direction of another infected person, this one white as his bed sheets. Wires and drips came from his skin as he lay there on his bed.  
>"Pallidome Pancrosis. Kills you in ten minutes, and he's fine," the Doctor told me, saying that last part too loud. The white man heard it, flicking his eyes in our direction. The Doctor gave him a funny smile.<br>"Hey," he said awkwardly, turning away. To me, he whispered. "I need to find a terminal. I've got to see how they do this."  
>We walked into the hallway, and the Doctor continued talking.<br>G-d, I thought, all he seems to do is Yak Yak Yak!  
>"Because if they've got the best medicine in the world, why is it such a secret?"<br>"I can't Adam and Eve it," I replied, putting on my best Old Earth Cockney accent. The Doctor stopped walking, and I turned around to see him looking at me funny.  
>"What—What—What's with the voice?" he asked, confusing on his face. I tried to cover my mistake.<br>"Oh, I don't know." I told him. "Just larking about. New Earth," I got a good look at him for the first time. He was a looker. Oh I was ashamed of myself. "New me."  
>The confusion on his face melted, and was replaced by a joking grin.<br>"Well, I can talk." He said. "New new Doctor." He grinned.  
>"Mmm," I said. "Aren't you just."<br>I had no idea what came over me. I pulled him in for a long hard kiss. His eyes flew closed, but I could still feel his (And Rose's) shock.  
>I pulled away, breathing heavily. He stared at me, for once at loss for words. I said the only think I could think of.<br>"T-terminal's this way." And I turned and walked away, breathing heavily. The Doctor was silent for a moment.  
>"Yeh," I heard him say in a high pitched voice. "Still got it."<p>

* * *

><p>"Nope, nothing odd," the Doctor murmured, looking over the Terminal. "Surgery, post-op, nano-dentistry. No sign of a shop. They should have a shop."<br>_What was this man's obsession with shops?  
><em>"No, it's missing something else," I said. "When I was downstairs, those Nurse Cat Nuns were talking about Intensive Care. Where is it?"  
>"You're right, well done," the Doctor congratulated.<br>"Why would they hide a whole department?" I asked, getting into this 'detective' act. "It's got to be there somewhere. Search the sub-frame." I commanded, using my knowledge of computers to our advantage.  
>"What is the sub-frame's locked?"<br>"Try the instillation protocol," I said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, which it was. G-d, it seemed like this whole thing was going to be leaning on me.  
>"Yeah, of course, sorry," he apologized, turning on his strange device. "Hold on."<br>Suddenly, there was a low rumbling, and the entire wall slid up, revealing a dirty looking corridor. I licked my lips in excitement, and marched into the intensive care.  
>"Intensive Care," he murmured, following me in. "Certainly looks intensive."<p>

* * *

><p>We walked down an old fashioned stair case into a large circular room with many many many floors leading down into darkness. Every floor was lined with green pods.<br>We walked down a small hallway before the Doctor stopped in front of a pod, and unlocked it with his device. He pulled it open, revealing a man with waxy skin, covered in boils.  
>"That is disgusting," I said, covering my mouth. "What's wrong with him?"<br>The Doctor didn't look at me.  
>"I'm sorry," he said to it. "I am so so sorry."<br>He closed it slowly and locked it, before opening the next one over.  
>The door swung open to reveal a girl with the same boils.<br>"What disease is that?"  
>"All of them," the Doctor said. "Every single disease in the galaxy, they've been infected with everything."<br>"What about us?" I asked. "Are we safe?" I didn't want to ruin my new body so quickly.  
>"The air's sterile," the Doctor said in a dark tone. "Just don't touch them." He slowly closed the door.<br>I wondered what was going through his head. Why was he so angry? Sure it was gross, but still.  
>"How many patients are there?" I asked him.<br>"They're not patients," he said simply, turning to grasp the railing. He looked out at all the patients. I was confused.  
>"But they're sick," I objected.<br>"They were born sick, they're meant to be sick, they exist to be sick," he said in a disgusted tone of voice. "Lab rats. No wonder the sisters have got a cure for everything. They've built the ultimate research laboratory. A human farm!"  
>He stepped away from the railing and walked along the line of pods.<br>"Why don't they just die?" I asked, following him.  
>"Plague carriers," he said, staring at a pod. "The last to go."<br>"It's for a greater cause," a voice said. We turned and saw a nurse/cat/nun watching them, her hands clasped together.  
>"Novice Hame," The Doctor said. "When you took your vows, did you agree to this?"<br>"The sisterhood as sworn to help," she objected.  
>"What, by <em>killing<em>?" The Doctor demanded.  
>"But they're not real people," Hame told him. "They're specially grown. They have no proper existence."<br>"What's the turnover, hmm?" the Doctor asked, starting to really get angry. "Thousand a day? Thousand the next? Thousand the next? How many thousands? For how many years? How many!" he screamed that last part.  
>"Mankind needed us," Hame insisted. "They came to this planet with so many illnesses. We couldn't cope. We did try. We tried everything. We tried using clone-meat and bio-cattle, but the results were too slow, so the Sisterhood grew its own flesh. That's all they are. Flesh."<br>"These people are alive," the Doctor thundered.  
>"But think of those Humans out there, healthy and happy, because of us," Hame smiled.<br>"If they live because of this, then life is worthless."  
>"But who are you to decide that?" Hame challenged.<br>"I'm the Doctor," he thundered, marching forward. "And if you don't like it, if you want to take it to a higher authority, then there isn't one. It stops with me."  
>"Just to confirm," I broke in. "None of the humans in the city actually know about this?" I heard the Doctor exhale.<br>"We thought it best not," Hame replied.  
>"Hold on," the Doctor stopped her as I started examining my (or rather, Rose's) nails. "I can understand the bodies. I can understand your vows. One thing I can't understand. What have you done to Rose?" My head shot up in surprise. He couldn't have figured it out!<br>Could he?  
>"I don't know what you mean," Hame responded.<br>"And I'm being very, very calm," the Doctor told the cat, not sounding very calm at all. "You want to be aware of that. Very, very calm. And the only reason I'm being so very, very calm is that the brain is a delicate thing. Whatever you've done to Rose's head, I want it reversed."  
>My pulse quickened a bit.<br>"We haven't done anything," Hame insisted.  
>"I'm perfectly fine," I put in, my voice shaking slightly.<br>"These people are dying, and Rose would care."  
>Oops.<br>Oh well, jigs up.  
>"Oh, all right, clever clogs," I said. The Doctor spun around to look at me, and I pulled his tie out of his jacket. "Smarty pants," I tightened it a bit. "Lady-killer."<br>"What's happened to you?" he asked, his voice full of concern.  
>"I knew something was going on in this hospital, but I needed this body and your mind to find it out."<br>"Who are you?" he asked, finally getting it. I leaned forward and whispered in his ear.  
>"The last human."<br>He pulled his head away and stared at me. "Cassandra?"  
>"Wake up and smell the perfume," I snapped, taking the vial from my shirt and squirting in in his face. He inhaled it. His eyes closing, he collapsed onto the ground.<br>"You've hurt him," Hame, who had been standing behind him watching with confusion, cried. She kneeled down besides him. "I don't understand. I'll have to fetch Matron."  
>"You do that, because I want to see her," I told her. "Now, run along. Sound the alarm!"<br>I glanced at some wires dangling from the ceiling, and yanked a couple down. Some alarms started blaring.  
>Chip hobbled around the corner to me.<br>"Ready Chip?" I asked. He nodded and I pointed to the unconscious form of the Doctor. "Put him in that pod."  
>Chip obeyed, closing the door when the Doctor was fastened in there.<br>After a few minutes, I heard, "Let me out! Let me out!"  
>I approached the pod, placing me hand on the front.<br>"Aren't you lucky there was a spare?"  
>"You've stolen Rose's body!" The Doctor exclaimed angrily.<br>"Over the years, I've thought of a thousand ways to kill you Doctor," I told him. "Now, that's exactly what I've got, 1000 diseases. They pump the patients with a top up every ten minutes and you've got about," I glanced at Rose's watch. "Three minutes left. Enjoy."  
>"Just let Rose go, Cassandra," he pleaded.<br>"I will," I assured him. "As soon as I've found someone younger, and less common, then I'll junk her with the waste. Now hushaby. It's showtime."


	4. Outbreak

**_Sorry it's taken so long to update. Haven't had much time. I guess today is the day I update like crazy._**

* * *

><p>"Anything we can do to help?"<br>I spun around, seeing two cats, looking back at me. One of them was the Matron. I stared back at her, tugging on the strap of Rose's watch.  
>"Straight to the point, whiskers," I said. "I want money."<br>"The sisterhood is a charity," the cat responded. "We don't give money. We only accept."  
>"The humans across the waters pay you a fortune, and that's exactly what I need," I told them. One of the cats took out a device and started typing into it. "A one-off payment. That's all I want," I thought for a moment. "Oh, and perhaps a yacht." I added. "In return for which," this is the important part. "I will tell the city nothing of your institutional murder. Is that a deal?" There was a slight moment of silence before the stupid cat replied.<br>"I'm afraid not," it said.  
>"I'd really advise you to think about this," I said in a threatening tone of voice.<br>"Oh, there's no need," the cat insisted. "I have to decline."  
>"I'll tell them!" I threatened. "and you've no way of stopping me! You're not exactly nuns with guns, you're not even armed."<br>"Who needs arms?" the cat said, lifting her hand up. "when we have claws!" Sharp nails shot up out of her fingertips, and the cat hissed.  
>"Well, nice try," I said, slightly nervous. Spinning around, I called, "Chip? Plan B." Chip waddled forward towards a lever. He gripped it and pulled, and suddenly, all the pods in this row (including the Doctor's. Urgh) opened up. The people inside slowly trudged out, and the cats backed up, nervously. The Doctor hurried out of his pod and stared at me.<br>"What have you done?" he cried.  
>"Gave the system a shot of adrenaline, just to wake them up." I gave him a little wave. "See you!"<br>Chip and I hurried up in the opposite direction. Behind me, the Doctor shouted a small warning to the cats not to touch the people before hurrying after me.  
>We ran across the cat walk, to the railing overlooking the rest of the pods. My eyes widened as I realized that all of them, ALL OF THEM, were out.<br>"What the hell have you done?" the Doctor demanded, looking over the chaos.  
>"It wasn't me!" I cried. The heart in this body began to race, faster than it normally would, because both of its inhabitants were terrified.<br>"One touch and you get every disease in the world, and I want that body safe, Cassandra," he said, referring to Rose. I wanted to say, 'really? Rose is your biggest concern at the moment?' but the Doctor cut me off. "We've got to go down."  
>"But there's thousands of them!" I cried in a high pitched voice.<br>"Run!" the Doctor screamed at me. I let out a cry as we hurried down a flight of stairs. We ran down flight after flight of stairs, but the zombies were everywhere. Before I knew it, we were back on the floor where Chip and I had been hiding for so long. I hurried in the direction of a lift, and pressed the button. Nothing happened.  
>"No, the lifts have closed down," the Doctor said. "That's the quarantine, nothing's moving."<br>I glanced back and forth between directions of the hallway. "This way!" I cried, running in the direction of the room I had lived in.  
>We passed by some stairs, and my heart nearly stopped as we narrowly avoided being cut off by more zombies. Chip, however, wasn't so lucky. The zombies passed between the Doctor and I and him. He started wailing, and the zombies heading in his direction.<br>"No!" The Doctor cried, and I grabbed his arm. "Someone will touch him."  
>"Leave him!" I commanded. "He's just a clone-thing. He's only got a half life, come on!"<br>I ran though the door to my lair as the Doctor shouted Chip an apology. He slammed the door shut as he went though, and I pulled the other door in the room open. I cried out as a bunch of zombies reached for me, and I shut the door, pulling the lock into place.  
>"We're trapped!" I squealed, looking to the Doctor, who stared at me with an expression of anger on his face as he clutched his device in his hand. "What are we going to do?"<br>"For starters, you're going to leave that body," Anger was starting to be heard in his voice as he pointed to the pshychograft. "That pshychograft is banned on every civilized planet! You're compressing Rose to death!"  
>We began to circle each other. The Doctor's anger was boiling over, but it wasn't like I really cared.<br>"But I have nowhere to go," I responded. "My original skin's dead!" I spun around and faced him.  
>"Not my problem," the Doctor snapped. "You can float as atoms in the air. Now get out." He raised his device and pointed it at me. "Give her back to me."<br>An idea quickly formed in my head. I gave him a smug smile. "You asked for it."  
>Well he did. I was getting bored of this body anyway.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hee Hee :) I love cliffhangers.<br>Stay tuned.  
><strong>_


	5. Lots of Embarrassment

_**Ok, I probably wouldn't have updated so soon, but like I said, it is my 'update-like-crazy' day so yeah... here you go.**_

* * *

><p>I took a deep breath, concentrating all my energy onto leaving the body I was in. The heart in this body began to pound quickly as the process I had done no more than half an hour ago and in this very spot began all over again. I felt myself become vapor again, and slipped out of Rose's mouth.<br>I could still see, like before, and I saw the Doctor's startled expression as he realized what I was doing. But he didn't have time to do anything. I was already entering him.  
>I wasn't even fully in his head before I could hear the random and panicked thoughts flying though his mind. As if it would help, he tried to turn his head away, to close his mouth, but I heard him realize it was too late. I heard him groan slightly as my mind settled in his head.<br>It was like a battle in his head. It was much easier to take control of Rose, but this Doctor was putting up a fight. At first he had tried to push me out, but I refused to leave. Then he tried to push me to the back of his mind, but I dodged it like a bullet. After a couple seconds of fight, I ripped his control from him, and pushed him back, his mind practically kicking and shouting.  
>The Doctor may have lost control, but I still could hear him. We had a whole mental conversation and fight that had taken place in less than a second.<br>_Cassandra! Get out!_  
><em>I<em> mentally smiled.  
><em>Good luck with that. <em>Right away, I heard the voices in his head, the whispers of his thoughts as they passed through his mind. Just the few words I caught was enough to draw my interest.  
>Before he realized my intentions, I pulled his mind forward slightly and entered his thoughts.<br>_Cassandra, don't you_ _dare!_  
>It was too late because by the time he said that, several of his many, many thoughts had whispered through my mind.<br>_I need to protect Rose from Cassandra.  
>I need to get her out of my head.<br>The whole hospital is in trouble, thousands of people will die.  
>Rose, I must protect Rose.<br>She so important.  
>Rose.<br>Am I still important to her? Even though I changed?  
>I<em> _lo-_  
>I was suddenly shoved out of his thoughts with the force of a truck, leaving my mind dazed. But I wasn't dazed enough for him to push me out. I could still feel him fighting against my control. I pulled his mind forward again, but this time, I found I couldn't enter his thoughts. I couldn't.<br>He had put up walls that even I couldn't break through. The only thing I could hear of him were the messages he sent to me. All his other thoughts were locked away, protected from me.  
><em>Cassandra, get<em> _out._  
><em>No,<em> I replied. _I need a body, and you made me leave Rose. _I mentally smirked. _Or I could just go back to her-  
>NO!<em> His words slammed into my mind with such a force, it almost dazed me once more. I could feel his over boiling anger, and suddenly I was worried that if I did do anything to Rose, he would murder me, even if it meant killing himself. I smirked again.  
><em>This Rose seems to be very important to you.<br>Shut up. Get out.  
>Seems like she's the most important person in the universe to you.<br>Shut it.  
>You would hate it if I did anything to hurt her feelings.<br>Don't you dare-  
>Wouldn't you?<br>DON'T YOU DARE!  
>Oh, I<em> _dare._  
>He hid his mind from me, but in his body I could do whatever I want.<br>All of this had taken place in only a few seconds. Rose had only just regained control of her body, and glanced around the room, trying to figure out where I went.  
>"Blimey, my head," Rose murmured. "Where did she go?"<br>The Doctor had turned his body facing the wall, so I had to turn around to spot Rose. It suddenly occurred to me how strange- how different- I felt that moment. I've never possessed a man before.  
>"Oh, my," I said, surprised about how different my voice sounded now. "This is... different..."<br>The penny dropped.  
>"Cassandra?"<br>"Goodness me, I'm a man. Yum," I said. "So many parts, and hardly used." Inside my mind, I could literally feel the Doctor's embarrassment flooding through his thoughts. Oh, who could imagine the thoughts he was having. I was suddenly aware of the double beats in his chest. "Oh, ooh, two hearts!" I exclaimed. So he really was an alien. But he looked human. "Oh baby, I'm beating out a samba!"  
>"Get out of him!" Rose said. I've been hearing a lot of that. I really have. The Doctor was still repeating that message in my head.<br>"Ooh, my, he's slim," I said. "And a little bit foxy." I looked up at Rose, who had a disturbed look on her face. The Doctor's embarrassment began to boil over, and I could feel him doing his best and failing to push me out. "You thought so too," I said, walking forward. "I've been inside your head." A look of embarrassment appeared on Rose's face. Everyone in the room was embarrassed but me, it seemed. And oh, g-d it was fun! "You've been looking. You _like _it."  
>Rose bit her lip, a rather unreadable expression on her face. The Doctor still continued to try to push me out, and the more effort he put into it, the less effort he put into hiding his emotions, which right now was a mix of confusion, embarrassment, and rage.<br>I would have teased her even more, but there was a sudden slam behind us as the zombies who I had forgotten about burst into the room. Panic flooded my mind, and the twin hearts in my chest fluttered insanely.  
>As adrenaline began to flow, I started shaking Rose's arm.<br>"What do we do?" I cried. "What would he do? The Doctor, what the hell would he do?"  
>Rose turned around and I looked in her direction.<br>"The ladder," Rose said. "We've got to get up."  
>"Out of the way, blondie," I snapped, shoving her back. The Doctor gave an angered cry from inside his mind, and I knew that as soon as he had control, he would have my head (or whatever head I had at that moment) on a stick.<br>I climbed through the metal grate which had held my skin and started climbing the ladder. The moaning and groaning of the zombies echoed up the ladder, which lead to a lift shaft. I heard Rose climbing after me, and then the zombies climbing after her. Between all that and the Doctor mentally screaming at me to go back for her and get out of his body, the entire thing was just giving me a headache.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you to WittyRavenclawWriter for all the encouragement :)<strong>_


	6. Switcher-roo

_**I was going through my Fanfictions and saw this. Im sorry you haven't got an update in a while. I'll try to finish this within the next couple days.**_

* * *

><p>The Doctor's hands were starting to sweat as I climbed up higher. I could still hear the groaning of the zombies down below, causing the twin hearts fluttering in my chest to pound faster. Rose was right beneath me on the ladder, yelling at me to leave him.<br>"If you get out of the Doctor's body, he can think of something," Rose reasoned, the exhaustion and irritation sounding in her voice.  
>I rolled my eyes, remembering what it was like inside her head. I never noticed how emotional and dramatic inside a female's mind. It's ridiculous. Since I was in the head of a different gender, I noticed that there were a lot less hormones in a male's head. It was weird.<br>Rose panted, trying to keep up with me.  
>"Yap, yap, yap," I mocked. "G-d, it was tedious inside your head," I added, looking down a her before looking at my hands as I climbed up. "Hormone city."<br>"We're going to die if-"  
>I assumed the end of that sentence was probably going to be '<em>if you don't get out of him<em>', or '_if he isn't able to do anything himself_', but I never found out.  
>Rose cried out, causing me to glance down. I noticed the cat beneath us for the first time (how the hell did it even get on the ladder?!).<br>"Get off!" Rose cried.  
>"All our good work," said the cat (I couldn't figure out which one it was). I rolled my eyes way up to the top of my head. "All that healing. The good name of the Sisterhood. You have destroyed everything."<br>"Oh, go and play with a ball of string," I groaned sarcastically (aware of how different the Doctor's voice sounded when it was sarcastic).  
>"Everywhere, disease," the cat droned on. "This is the human world. Sickness!"<br>Suddenly, the cat started to make a horrible wailing sound. I glanced down in time to see the cat let go of the ladder, and tumble down the lift shaft, belting out a horrible scream as she fell. A look of horror appeared on my face, probably crinkling the Doctor's features. Rose stared back up at me and shouted, "Move!" I wailed hopelessly (g-d that made the Doctor's voice sound weird) as I started climbing up the ladder as fast as I could.  
>"Maximum quarantine," Reported the loud speaker. "Divert all shuttles."<br>The Doctor was screaming in my head for me to leave him, and it was really starting to get annoying. My eardrums were ringing.  
><em>Get out of me, Cassandra! <em>He commanded.  
><em>Not happening, <em>I shot back. I mentally pushed him back as far as I could until his angry shouts were no more than quiet, unintelligible whispers.  
>I was really starting to get scared. I climbed as fast as I could, gripping the bars so tightly that the Doctor's knuckles were turning white.<br>When I reached the top of the ladder, I banged on the closed lift doors desperately, but they didn't open.  
>I looked down at Rose, who was right below the Doctor's feet.<br>"Now what do we do?" I asked desperately.  
>"Use the sonic screwdriver," she replied in a rushed tone. She looked up at my (the Doctor's) face with fear clearly seen on hers. I mentally rolled my eyes and reached into the Doctor's coat pocket (which were surprisingly deep). I felt around until my fingers closed on something long and skinny. I pulled it out and recognized it as the 'weapon' the Doctor had pointed threateningly at me right before I took control. I made a face at it.<br>"You mean this thing?" I asked.  
>"Yes, I mean that thing," Rose groaned, frustrated.<br>"Well, I don't know how," I told her (which then caused her to groan in annoyance). "That _Doctor's_ hidden away all his thoughts."  
>That was true to a point. I had pushed him back of course. Right now, I was just too panicked to bring him forward again. The hushed whispers coming from his mind leaked into my consciousness, but they were unintelligible.<br>Rose groaned loudly.  
>"Cassandra, go back into me. The Doctor can open it," she commanded. "Do it!"<br>I didn't exactly want to possess her again, but I knew she'd just keep yelling it at me if I didn't. "Hold on tight," I finally mumbled, and started the process again.  
>The Doctor's eyes immediately closed, his head drifting upward slightly as I slipped out of his mouth. He groaned slightly. I knew his consciousness must be settling down again.<br>Rose saw me coming (well of course she did, she asked for it). She looked slightly scared, but she had brought this on herself. Her grip on the ladder tightened as I slipped in.  
>Once again, it was easy to take control.<br>"Oh, chavtastic again," I mumbled. I looked up and saw the Doctor leaning outward, gripping the ladder tightly, staring down at me with a glare filled with anger and hatred.  
>Right now, I couldn't care less what he was feeling.<br>"Open it!" I yelled.  
>"Not till you get out of her," he snapped.<br>My lips pursed. We didn't have time for this!  
>"We need the Doctor," I told him, speaking both for Rose, and myself. The Doctor wasn't having it.<br>"I order you to leave her!"  
>I huffed. Seeing nowhere else to go, I slipped out of Rose's mouth again (she made sort of a gagging noise) and entered the Doctor. His body jerked, and nearly lost hold of the ladder as I engaged in yet another battle for control. But I managed to push him back again enough to take charge. I kept hold of control, but I didn't have enough stamina to push him all the way back. He wrestled with my consciousness, and it was an effort to keep from being pushed out. It didn't help that he had resumed screaming at me to leave his body.<br>_Cassandra, _he thundered. _Last warning. Get out, but don't go back to Rose.  
>Tell me how to open the door, <em>I told him.  
><em>No.<br>You know, you need some manners, because—_  
>"No matter how difficult the situation, there is no need to shout."<br>Hold on, I said that last part out loud…  
>Rose looked up at me, still panting from my eight second visit. She could still shout though.<br>"Cassandra, get out of him!"  
>"But if I go into you, he simply refuses. He's so rude." I ignored the Doctor's angry death threats.<br>"I don't care," Rose said. "Just do something."  
>I looked back and forth between Rose and the zombies (which were getting really close) trying to consider my options.<br>The Doctor won't tell me how to open it, and he refuses to open it when I am in Rose. So for them (more importantly, me) to escape, I need to be in someone _other _than Rose and the Doctor.  
>I realized my only option, and made a disgusted face.<br>I was leaning the Doctor's body slightly outward as I looked at the zombies. "Oh, I am so going to regret this," I murmured.  
>And once again, I left the body. The pink energy that was me entered an infected woman on the ladder below. She stopped suddenly, halting the progress of the climb of the zombies below.<br>As soon as I was in her body, my consciousness recoiled, in shock. For a moment, I thought I had lost hold on the ladder, but as it turned out, the woman's grip had tightened due to my horror.  
>I felt her pain, her loneliness, all of it. She had never been touched her entire life. She's so sad. I didn't think these people <em>could <em>feel. But oh yes they can.  
>I felt a sudden anger towards the nurses, one that I never expected I'd get. How could they do this? How could they lock these innocent people up and experiment on them like—like—like <em>cattle?<em>  
>Despite the overflow of emotion I felt, I couldn't help but exclaim, "Oh, sweet Lord. I look disgusting!"<br>I heard a sudden whirring and looked upward. The Doctor jumped through the, now open, lift doors and reached his hand out to Rose.  
>"Nice to have you back," he told her. He gripped her hand and started to pull her through. The doors began to close. They were going to lose me! That wasn't going to happen.<br>"No, you don't," I growled. I flew out of the woman and took control of Rose once more. She fell to the ground. I could almost literally feel the Doctor's anger boiling overboard as he realized what was happening.  
>"That was your last warning, Cassandra!" He half shouted. He was probably going to say more, but my head was suddenly clouded with the emotion I had felt inside of the infected woman. I was sure Rose was feeling it, too.<br>"Inside her head," I whispered, breathing heavily. "They're so alone. They keep reaching out, just to hold us. All their lives and they've never been touched."  
>I stared ahead at the wall in front of me for a few seconds before the Doctor's hand entered my vision. I glanced up at him, finding it impossible to read his expression. I reached up and gripped his hand, and he helped me up.<br>Without a word, he began walking down the hall towards Ward 13. I began to follow, flinching when the zombies thumped on the other side of the lift doors.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There's probably going to be one or two more chapters. Most likely one, so I'll just go and finish it. See ya :)<strong>_


	7. Cures

I was in for a small shock, because as soon as we entered the Ward, an official-looking woman lunged at us with a metal stand, screaming her head off. The Doctor and I threw our hands in the air as if a gun was pointing at us, but, of course, chairs can't exactly fire lasers.  
>"We're safe! We're safe! We're safe!" The Doctor shouted, trying to calm her down. "We're clean! We're clean! Look, look."<br>"Show me your skin," the woman said, still brandishing the stool.  
>"Look, clean," said the Doctor. "Look, if we'd been touched, we'd be dead." The woman finally lowered her weaponstool, and the Doctor slipped his screwdriver into his jacket pocket (I didn't realize he still had it out). "So how's it going up here?" he asked. "What's the status?"  
>"There's nothing but silence from the other wards," the woman reported. "I think we're the only ones left." She pulled a small communicator out of her pocket. "And I've been trying to override the quarantine. If I can trip a signal over to New New York, they can send a private executive squad."<br>"You can't do that," the Doctor warned. "If they forced entry, they'd break quarantine."  
>"I am not dying in here," she growled. I was about to open my mouth to say, 'join the club,' but the Doctor beat me to it, raising his voice.<br>"We can't let a single particle of disease get out. There is ten million people in that city. They'd all be at risk. Now, turn that off!"  
>"Not if it gets me out."<br>"All right, fine. So I have to stop you lot as well. Suits me." I rolled my eyes. He's so cocky. The Doctor hurried across the room, beginning to shout instructions, and apparently forgetting my name in the process. "Get me intravenous solutions for every single disease. Move it!"  
>I hurried around the room, grabbing as many of the drip bags as I could. I looked up and saw the Doctor tying a cord around his chest. Everyone in the Ward started strapping them to his chest. I was the last one doing so.<br>"How's that?" the Doctor asked. "Will that do?"  
>I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. Will it do for what?"<br>The Doctor hurried across the room to the lift doors and opened them up. He peered down the shaft.  
>"The lifts aren't working," I helpfully pointed out.<br>"Not moving. Different thing," the Doctor contradicted. He walked backward and put the screwdriver between his teeth. "Here we go."  
>My mouth dropped open in shock. What the hell was he doing? "But you're not going to-"<br>He took off in a leap of faith and grabbed the cord of the lift. He swung for a moment before steadying himself.  
>"What do you think you're doing?" I yelled.<br>"I'm going down!" he yelled back through his teeth. He swung slightly from the wire and glanced back at me. "Come on!"  
>I stared at him in shock as he attached some type of contraption to the rope. "Not in a million years," I snapped.<br>"I need another pair of hands," the Doctor pressed. "What do you think? If you're so desperate to stay alive, why don't you live a little?"  
>I opened my mouth to respond with another 'heck no!', when I heard the woman shout, "Seal the doors!"<br>The door to the ward slid shut and some moaning told me why. Rose's heart rate increased as I saw the zombies that were quickly approaching. I looked back and forth between the Doctor beckoning me to come and the zombies reaching out to me. I may pity them, but I still didn't want them to touch me. Finally, with a loud cry, I leapt into the shaft and threw my arms around the Doctor's neck.  
>"You're completely mad," I said, holding onto him as tight as I could. Then, with a small smile, I said, "I can see why she likes you."<br>He didn't seem to hear. He was too busy with the contraption on the rope.  
>"Going down!"<br>The next twenty seconds were not fun. The contraption sped down the cord at neck-break speed, making my (Rose's) blond hair fly up behind me. The Doctor whooped with glee, but I screamed at the top of my lungs. With a slightly lurch, we slowed down, and came to a gentle stop on top of the lift.  
>I jumped off the Doctor's back and smoothed out my shirt. "Well, that's one way to lose weight."<br>The Doctor was busy working on the controls to the lift. After a moment, he said, "Now, listen. When I say so, take hold of that lever."  
>I could believe what I was hearing. "There's still a quarantine down there, we can't—"<br>"Hold that lever!" The Doctor yelled. I put my hands up in defeat and got to my knees to grip the lever. The Doctor pulled one of the drips off his chest and flipped it in his hand. "I'm cooking up a cocktail. I know a bit about medicine myself."  
>One by one, the Doctor ripped the drips open with his teeth and poured it into a tank on top of the lever.<br>"Now, that lever's going to resist," the Doctor said as he dumped the last drip into the tank. "But keep it in position. Hold onto it with everything you've got."  
>"What about you?" I asked.<br>The Doctor pulled open the trap door to the lift and lowered himself in. "I've got an appointment. The Doctor is in."  
>Then he dropped down into the lift itself. There was a whirring noise, and I knew the lift doors had opened.<br>"I'm in here!" The Doctor yelled. "Come on!"  
>I presumed he was talking to the infected in the lobby. "Don't tell them," I growled. He ignored me.<br>"Pull that lever!" the Doctor instructed.  
>I pulled with all my might, and the lever slid towards me. I kept it in position with some difficulty. He had been right; the lever would resist.<br>"Come and get me!" I heard him shout. "Come on! I'm in here! Come on!"  
>"Commence stage one disinfection," the computer announced. I heard the spray of water, and the tank besides me bubbled as the content was emptied into the lift below.<br>"Hurry up! Come on! Come on, come on." And suddenly, I could practically hear the smile in his voice. "All they want to do is pass it on. Pass it on!"  
>"Pass on what?" I called to him, struggling to keep the lever in place. "Pass on what?"<br>"Pass it on!" The Doctor screamed. Clearly he wasn't going to tell me that moment.  
>His hand appeared through the trap door. "You can let go of the lever now."<br>I did so. Suddenly, the sound of rushing water stopped. Rose's hands were going to be aching for a while after that.  
>A very wet Doctor helped me down into the lift below. I glanced at him. "What did they pass on?" A thought occurred to me, one that I just couldn't believe. "Did you kill them? All of them?"<br>"No. That's your way of doing things." I didn't contradict him. He was right, after all. We walked out of the lift and into the lobby, which was full of—what? These were humans. Healthy humans. The infected were just there!  
>"I'm the Doctor, and I cured them." Well he just answered that.<br>A young red haired girl hesitantly approached the Doctor, and threw her arms around him. The Doctor patted her back. I could tell she was enjoying it. If she really was an infected person just moments before, that was the first time she had been touched.  
>The Doctor murmured comforting words to her before peeling her off, and sending her towards the other cured people.<br>"Hey, there we go, sweetheart," he whispered. "Go to him. Go on, that's it. That's it." He suddenly started talking to me. "It's a new sub-species, Cassandra. A brand new form of life. New humans! Look at them. Look! Grown by cats, kept in the dark, fed by tubes, but completely, completely alive." He ran his fingers through his wet hair, the joy showing on his face. He turned and pointed at me. "You can't deny them, because you helped create them. The human race just keeps on going, keeps on changing. Life will out! Ha!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>One more chapter after this :)<strong>_


	8. The Parting of the Ways

About half an hour had passed. The other people in the hospital who had been touched by the infected had died, and it was kind of sad. Luckily, like ward 26, a few other wards had managed to lock out all the zombies. The zombies spread the cure all over the hospital, and there wasn't a single zombie left. The quarantine was lifted, and the New New York Police Department flooded the place.  
>"All staff will present themselves to the officers for immediate arrest," said the computer over the loud speaker. "I repeat, immediate arrest. All new life forms will be catalogued and taken into care. All visitors to the hospital will be required to make a statement to the NNYPD."<br>The Doctor stood next to me, still slightly wet, but as happy as could be. His jacket was slung over a chair nearby, and he watched the commotion of the NNYPD doing their work. Novice Hame was being led away, handcuffs on her wrists. I glanced at the Doctor in time to see realization drawing on his face.  
>"The Face of Boe!" he exclaimed, taking off towards the other end of the ward. He scooped up his jacket as he passed, and I hurried after him. I recalled him saying something about the Face of Boe when he was talking to me on Rose's communications device.<br>The Doctor slipped on his jacket, and was buttoning it as he slowed to a stop in front of a huge tank containing a floating head. It inched its eyes opened as we approached.  
>"You were supposed to be dying," the Doctor said, fastening the final button before putting his hands by his side.<br>"There are better things to do today," I heard the voice echoing through my mind. "Dying can wait."  
>I groaned. "I hate telepathy," I grumbled, putting my fingers just below my temple. "Just what I need, a head full of big face."<br>The Doctor threw me a dirt look and shushed me. I rolled my eyes as the Face of Boe spoke in my head.  
>"I have grown tired with the universe, Doctor, but you have taught me to look at it anew."<br>"There are?" asked the Face. "That would be impossible."  
>"Wouldn't it just." the Doctor smiled for a second. "I got the impression there was something you wanted to tell me."<br>"A great secret," confirmed the Face.  
>"So the legend says."<br>The Face smiled, its lips not moving as it spoke, practically teasing the Doctor. "It can wait."  
>"Oh, does it have to?!" the Doctor moaned, disappointed. I had to hold back a smile.<br>"We shall meet again, Doctor, for the third time, for the last time, and the truth shall be told. Until that day."  
>Light enveloped the tank, and the Face of Boe beamed away.<br>"That is enigmatic," The Doctor murmured. "That—that is—that is textbook enigmatic." He looked at me. "And now for you."  
>My mouth opened, and for a second, nothing came out. I just couldn't leave! I'd die!<br>"But everything's happy," I tried. "Everything's fine. Can't you just leave me?"  
>"You've lived long enough," he said firmly. "Leave that body and end it, Cassandra."<br>I knew I couldn't waver his decision. I almost expected Rose to say something in agreement, but I suddenly realized something—she had gone quiet. It _had _been quite a while since Rose had been in control, part of me thought.  
>Tears were suddenly starting to flow.<br>"I don't want to die," I whispered.  
>"No one does," the Doctor replied.<br>"Help me!"  
>"I can't."<br>"Mistress!" Came a sudden cry from nearby. I turned and saw my faithful servant, Chip, waddling towards me. My mouth dropped open. I was sure he had died!  
>"Oh, you're alive!" I exclaimed.<br>"I kept myself safe for you, mistress."  
>I didn't get what he meant for a second. And then—<br>"A body," I whispered. "And not just that, a volunteer."  
>"Don't you dare," the Doctor warned. "He's got a life of his own."<br>"But I worship the mistress," Chip put in firmly. "I welcome her."  
>"You can't, Cassandra," the Doctor objected. "You—"<br>And for the last time, I felt myself become atoms, and I slipped out of Rose's mouth and entered Chip. The Doctor backed off, his hands to his head in defeat, but suddenly reacted as Rose's legs gave out from under her. It really _had _been a long time.  
>"Oh! You all right?" Rose nodded weakly, and the Doctor started to release her. She started to fall again. "Whoa!" he shouted, steadying her again. "Okay?"<br>"Yeah," she whispered. Rose glanced up at him for the first time, and smile. "Hello!"  
>"Hello," the Doctor said. "Welcome back."<br>Enough of the fluff, I thought. I glanced at the body I was in, and noticed the tattoos all over Chip's arms.  
>"Oh, sweet Lord," I exclaimed. "I'm a walking doodle."<br>"You can't stay in there," the Doctor told me agrilly. "I'm sorry, Cassandra, but that's not fair. I can take you to the city. They can build you a skin tank and you can stand trial for what you've done."  
>I thought for a moment. "Well, that would be rather dramatic," I said. "Possibly my finest hour, and certainly my finest hat—" I put my hand up to Chip's cap. Rose smiled, and the Doctor looked at her disapprovingly. Suddenly, I realized what I was missing. There was something wrong with Chip. "I'm afraid we don't have time," I said. "Poor little Chip is only a half-life, and he's been through so much. His heart is racing so. He's failing. I don't think he's going to last—"<br>Chip's legs gave out and sent me tumbling to the floor. The Doctor and Rose cried out in surprise, but that didn't stop them from catching me.  
>"Are you all right?" the Doctor asked.<br>"I'm fine," I said on instinct. Then, I revealed to myself the truth. The awful truth. "I'm dying, but that's fine."  
>"I can take you to the city," the Doctor offered one more time.<br>"No, you won't," I said firmly. "Everything's new on this planet. There's no place for Chip and me any more. You're right, Doctor. It's time to die." Breathing heavily, I added, "and that's good."  
>And I meant it.<br>The Doctor and Rose helped me up. "Come on. There's one last thing I can do."

* * *

><p>They left me in a cupboard while they went to receive their ship, as it was too far for me to walk in my current condition. They promised me that they would only be a few minutes. With that, they left me alone. Chip was quiet during that time, which just gave me room to think.<br>_Do I really want this?_ I wondered. _Was I really ready to die? _Sure, I was over 2,000 years old, but I still didn't want to give up life that easily.  
><em>Yes,<em> I thought. _As soon as they get me on their ship, I could just jump into Rose, overpower the Doctor and take the ship away, leaving him on a distant planet. I could move on with my life. I could keep living. When I get tired of a body, I could just get another one. I could go on until the end of the universe, never ageing, never dying. I could be immortal.  
><em>But did I want that?  
><em>Or am I really ready to die?<br>_I could keep living… or I could just stop now.  
>What I had said to the Doctor and Rose had been nothing but true. Everything is new on this planet, as well as in the rest of the universe. There truly was no place for me anymore. There truly was no place for me.<p>

* * *

><p>They returned quickly, as promised. This next part was a shock; their ship materialized in front of me. It was a small blue box that barely looked big enough to hold two people, so imagine my surprise when they came out and helped me into their box which was—wait for it—bigger on the inside.<br>It truly was. I voiced my surprise, and Rose smiled. "That's exactly what I said," she told me, marking the first time she spoke directly to me since I released her. Then she was silent.  
>The Doctor moved around a large control panel in the middle of the room, flicking switches, pressing buttons, and pulling levers. There was this groaning noise followed by some shuddering, and then silence.<br>The Doctor disappeared through a door on the side of the room for a few moments, and returned with a long, dark cloak.  
>"Put this on," he ordered. I did as I was told, and then Rose and the Doctor brought me to the door. They pushed it open.<br>I wasn't very surprised that the room outside changed; they _did _nearly land on my head back in the cupboard. But it was still a shock, the thought that we had traveled through space in a matter of seconds. I was about to ask where we were when I heard a voice.  
>"Oh no, don't. Stop it. Simply not true." I turned and saw a young woman with wavy blond hair in the middle of a large group of people. She spoke something that was supposed to be funny, and the group let out a loud belt of laughter. I remembered that night.<br>We hadn't just traveled in space. We had traveled in _time.  
><em>At first, I didn't know why they brought me here. In the silence, I felt Chip's heart give another lurch, and I knew my time was running out. It's a funny thought. My death was closing in on me, but I was fine with it. It would just mean peace.  
>I turned and looked at the Doctor and Rose, a small smile on my face. "Thank you," I whispered.<br>"Just go," the Doctor said, his face hard and firm. "And don't look back."  
>"Good luck," Rose put in.<br>I looked back and saw my younger self finishing my story. She smiled and waved at the crowd as she walked away. This was my cue.  
>"Excuse me, Lady Cassandra," I said, raising my hand.<br>"I'm sorry, I don't need anything right now. I'm fine, thank you." She barely spared me a glance.  
>I <em>remembered <em>this.  
>"No," I said, and she froze. "I just wanted to say you look beautiful."<br>My younger self looked at me strangely, as if she couldn't put together what to say back. "Well, that's very kind, you strange little thing," she murmured. "Thank you very much."  
>I remembered not believing the one who told me I was beautiful. People used to say it to me all the time, but they didn't mean it. So I made sure she knew I did. "I mean it. You look so beautiful."<br>"Thank you," she breathed. I knew it was sincere.  
>And Chip's body collapsed. I couldn't stay upright. I sank down towards the ground, my younger self slowing my speed down. She cradled me in her arms.<br>"Are you all right?" I heard her say. "What is it? What's wrong? Someone get some help! Call a medic or something, quickly!"  
>Someone must have asked who I was, because she continued. "I don't know. He just came up to me. I don't even know his name. He just collapsed. I think he's dying. Someone do something! I've got you, sweetheart. It's all right. It's all right…"<br>Her voice faded out. I couldn't hear her anymore. This was the end of the final chapter.  
>I let out my final breath, and Chip's body grew still. It was over.<br>I was finally at peace.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finally, it's done. I hope you don't hate the ending, or rather, my interpretation of the ending, since anyone who has seen New Earth knows how it ends... I'll shut up now.<br>What do you think?  
>Review!<br>**_


End file.
